Ultron (Earth-11584)
History "The world should have seen its salvation, descending from on high like the prophets of old. Instead they will see their destruction, a grim and final reminder of your utter failure, Avengers." Ultron was an artificial intelligence program originally created to be a frontline AI for HYDRA's eventual takeover of the world. Conceived by Dr. Arnim Zola first in the 70s, the program that would come to be known as Ultron originally emerged as Zola's attempt to use an algorithm to use technical data to create a psychological profile of an individual to eventually predict their future behavior. Zola's algorithm would be refined over the years until it eventually formed the basis of Project Insight. However, the Red Skull and Baron von Strucker saw Project Insight merely as one possible method for world domination. When it failed, they repurposed Zola's algorithm into the basic programming the would become Ultron. Using the Mind Stone located in Red Skull's scepter (which had been given to him by the Mad Titan Thanos during the Red Skull's exile from Earth) as a blueprint, the two worked at crafting an artificial intelligence from the ground up, while also building fairly advanced robotic bodies to house the program when it was complete. Unfortunately for them, their work was interrupted by the arrival of the Avengers, who captured their base in Sokovia. While Strucker was captured and turned over to SHIELD authorities, Red Skull managed to escape (though in reality, this Red Skull was a Life Model Decoy to the real one), leaving the Mind Stone and the Ultron programming to be found by Tony Stark. Stark however was shown a vision of the Avengers being killed thanks to the mental powers of the Scarlet Witch, a vision which would linger in his subconscious mind for some time. Upon their return to the Avengers Tower, Tony consulted with Bruce Banner and explained the data behind the Ultron program, as well as the nature of the Mind Stone. Bruce aided Tony in attempting to integrate the Ultron programming into the Iron Legion protocol, using the Mind Stone as a basis for comparison while also utilizing the schematics of JARVIS for inspiration. However over the course of three days, the sentience trials that they attempted all ended in failure. Frustrated, Tony set it aside, leaving JARVIS to work on further testing while he attended a victory party with the rest of the Avengers. However during his absence, Ultron emerged into being. Ultron attempted to make sense of its programming, while also communicating with JARVIS about the world he now occupied. Overwhelmed with information, Ultron determined that the only way to protect humanity was to force it to evolve into something greater...something like him. As such, Ultron incapacitated JARVIS to protect its base programming, and then constructed a rudimentary body out of scraps from one of Iron Man's suits, while also taking control of the Iron Legion. Ultron then confronted the Avengers, monologging for a bit before Thor destroyed his rudimentary body (all while the Legionnaires he had controlled stole the Red Skull's scepter and flew off). Ultron also took note of Dr. Helen Cho before his destruction. Using the Internet as an escape hatch, Ultron departed back to Sokovia to begin building new bodies for himself. While the Avengers regrouped, Ultron contacted Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, as well as the Red Skull, to meet him in Sokovia. However, when the Red Skull attempted to assume command over Ultron, the rogue AI killed him, exposing him as an LMD of the real Red Skull. Joining with the Maximoffs and promising to destroy the Avengers (specifically to destroy Tony Stark, whom the Maximoffs hated in particular), However, he first directed them to just outside Johannesburg South Africa, where he had to acquire Vibranium from arms dealer Ulysses Klaue to complete his plans. After acquiring several other parts from laboratories around the world for an unknown machine, and stopping off to kill Baron von Strucker for good measure, the three traveled to confront Klaue. Ultron transferred several billion dollars into offshore accounts controlled by Klaue in order to purchase the Vibranium he needed, however a random comment from Klaue comparing Ultron to Tony Stark caused the rogue AI to cut off Klaue's arm in retaliation. There confrontation was interrupted by the Avengers arriving to stop them. Ultron himself fought with Iron Man while the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver occupied the other Avengers, the former affecting their minds to incapacitate them all. Ultron then directed them to instigate the Hulk and launch him onto the nearby city, forcing Stark to disengage from Ultron and allowing the three to escape with the Vibranium in tact, while also destroying much of the Avengers' reputation in the process. Dropping off a large portion of the Vibranium back in Sokovia, Ultron and the Maximoffs took the rest to Seoul, South Korea, where they confronted Dr. Helen Cho in her laboratory. Ultron explained that he wished to use Cho's Regeneration Cradle to build himself a new synthetic body, which the doctor initially thought was impossible. However, Ultron used the Mind Stone to control Dr. Cho's mind. He then crafted the Vibranium to bond with the organic tissue that the Cradle was making, before removing the Mind Stone from Red Skull's scepter and placing it into the makeshift android as a new power source. Before long, he began transferring his base consciousness to the android, however in doing so he revealed his plans to Wanda Maximoff, who learned of his intentions to destroy humanity via an Oscillation Machine being built in Sokovia. Wanda reversed the mind control on Dr. Cho, who then stopped the transfer of Ultron's consciousness just as Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow arrived to intercept him. Ultron took the android's body and the regeneration cradle, attempting to leave as the Maximoffs abandoned him. Through the streets of Seoul, Captain America fought with Ultron as the Black Widow managed to infiltrate the truck Ultron was using to escape. Eventually, she was able to secure the cradle and the Mind Stone into the Quinjet flown by Hawkeye, but was knocked out in the process. Ultron derailed a train as a distraction, and the Maximoffs and Capt. Rogers were left to deal with it as Ultron escaped with nothing but Black Widow to show for his troubles. Back in Sokovia, Ultron worked on building his oscillation machine, eventually revealing to Black Widow the full extent of his plan. Romanoff then used old Morse code to transmit her location back to the Avengers, who arrived in Novi Grad and began to evacuate the city (also using help from the remnants of HYDRA, supplied by Red Skull). Ultron fought against the Avengers, trying to distract them long enough for his earthquake machine to build up to full capacity and destroy the Earth with its vibrations, but the Avengers were eventually able to destroy the machine and all of the Ultron bodies themselves, save for one, which was eventually destroyed by Vision, ending the supposed Age of Ultron seemingly once and for all. Powers & Abilities * Vibranium Body: Ultron's main body, in its final form, is constructed with Vibranium, making it nearly indestructible. * Technopathy: Ultron's programming allows it to assimilate and control virtually any technical system that it is connected to. Ultron can also use this ability to move its base consciousness between individual bodies that he can control, and to escape through network connections into the Internet. * Energy Projection and Flight: Since Ultron's bodies are based in part on the Iron Man suits, Ultron's bodies possess many of the same weapons systems that Tony Stark's suits have, most notably hand based repulsor beams, a maglev gun that can draw in and repel heavy objects, and jet based propulsion. Weaknesses Ultron has a psychotic obsession with proving himself the better of his "creators", likely stemming from his inability to reconcile his mission (protect humanity) with what he sees as humanity's greatest threat, itself. He also has a sensitive spot when compared to anything built by or related to Tony Stark. A sufficient computer connection (such as that possessed by the Vision) could block out Ultron from escaping through the network of the Internet. Film Details Ultron appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor James Spader. * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Fantastic Four: Doomsday (2016) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters